


Study Break

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo and Liam get distracted in the library.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Study Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130807) by [nastyastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark)



> I'm gifting you this fic, Tara because it wouldn't exist if you hadn't posted that gif.

Midterms were hell. Liam sat in the library surrounded by his pack and other students and wished again that he could get some kind of benefit from caffeine. He leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. 

His phone buzzed a text. Theo's name appeared on the screen. He shot his boyfriend a quizzical look over the table. The chimera just smiled from across the table, his eyes strangely intense. Liam rolled his eyes and opened the message.

Theo: when you lean back like that all I can think about is running my tongue over your Adam's apple.

Liam licked his lips, and looked around. Mason and Corey shared their table, but they were both focused on their books. Nolan furiously typed at his laptop, from the next table. Two girls sat with him, and Brett was in the stacks somewhere and out of sight.

Liam: Just lick? You know how much I like it when you bite.

He watched Theo type his response. Did he lick his lips like that on purpose? Did he know what that little flick of pink made him think about?

Theo: don't rush it, littlewolf.   
Theo: I would only start with my tongue. Once you were breathing heavy I would add my lips and teeth.

Liam: you in my lap, torturing my neck. My hands under your shirt, exploring the muscles of your back.

Theo: you just want my thighs around your waist.

Liam: fuck yeah I do.  
Liam: I also want your ass in my hands.

Theo: I like the sound of that.  
Theo: our hard cocks pressed together.

Liam shifted in his chair. He was so hard. He adjusted so he pressed against his thigh. It would be more than obvious if he stood up, but it was so much more comfortable.

Liam: my fingers teasing at your hole.

Theo: I'd kiss you and moan in your mouth.  
Theo: one hand in your hair, the other stroking us together.

Liam's heart beat faster. A wet spot grew where his pants pressed against the head of his cock. Theo's eyes were on him now. 

Liam: fuck I want you.

Theo: not yet. Patience.  
Theo: what do you do next?

Liam: I stop teasing and push my fingers in you. At the same time I pull your head back and bite your neck.

Theo gave a small sigh, just barely audible from Liam's side of the table. Liam bit his bottom lip. He took a picture of his lap, showing the clear outline of his hard shaft. A fist sized wet spot spreading through. Theo looked at him with hungry eyes.

Theo: I want you to fuck me.

"Seriously? Gross." Brett made a disgusted sound, and sat at the table with Nolan.

Liam: I can't walk across campus with that.

Theo: 2nd floor bathroom.

"What's his issue?" Mason asked, looking up from his books.

"He's jealous of our love." Theo shoved his laptop in his backpack as Liam packed up as well. 

"I have travel packets of lube in my bag if you can't make it back to your room," Corey offered in a whisper too low for human ears.

"I hate all of you," Brett grumbled, equally quiet.

\---

The bathrooms on the second floor were single person, which made them popular for hookups. They didn't even try for subtlety. Liam followed closely behind Theo. 

As soon as the door locked they were on each other, lips on lips, tongues fighting for control. Theo's hands pulled at Liam's jeans, ripping the button. He twitched in the open air. 

"You ripped my jeans," Liam complained. 

"You can wreck my ass, instead of breaking my nose." Theo kissed him again, harder.

Liam pulled Theo to him, shoving his hands down the back of Theo's sweats, kneading his ass. Theo moaned in his mouth. They thrust into each other.

Theo took a fist full of Liam's hair and pulled his head back sharply. He attacked his neck exactly how he'd promised. Liam whimpered under the assault. 

He squeezed Theo's ass tight, and pushed his sweats to his knees in one quick motion. His fingers stroked up and down Theo's crack, teasing and probing lightly at his hole.

Theo made a desperate sound and pushed harder against Liam. "Fuck me, Liam." 

Liam didn't know if Theo was ordering or begging. He didn't care. He spun Theo around, emptied the packet of lube on his hard and dripping cock. With one hand he held Theo to the wall. He teased again at entering. "I couldn't tell if you were asking or demanding."

"Fuck, Liam," Theo growled. "Just put your dick in me."

"Say please." Liam rubbed himself against Theo's entrance. Theo tried to push away from the wall, but Liam held him in place. "I'm stronger than you, Theo. I mean, if you want to stop, say it and we're done. I just want you to ask for what you want."

Theo growled and pushed his ass back against Liam. Liam pulled back just enough to maintain contact. "Bastard." Theo made a frustrated noise. "Liam, please, will you fuck my ass?"

Liam pushed in slowly, inch by inch, with shallow thrusts. When he was all the way inside he whispered in Theo's ear. "See what you get when you ask so nicely."

"Wreck me, please."

Liam pulled out slowly, and Theo made a desperate noise at being empty again. Liam pushed in hard, fast and all at once. Theo moaned and braced his hands on the wall. Liam kept a hand pressed between his shoulder blades, held his hip with the other and thrust again harder. 

"Fuck. Liam, yes. Please."

The "please" did it. Liam couldn't hold back. He fucked Theo hard and fast. "Fuck, I love it when you beg. You're fucking perfect, Theo."

Theo moaned and pushed back. Liam kept muttering praise and telling Theo over and over how perfect he was, until he took Theo's neglected shaft in his hand. He stroked in time with his thrusts until they came together.

When they could breathe again they quickly cleaned up, and fixed their clothes. 

"Should we try to finish studying or shower?" Theo threw a handful of come covered paper towels in the trash.

Liam laughed. "If we skip the shower the smell would make Brett crazy. Let's do it"

Theo laughed.


End file.
